Breaking the Rules
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: en un mundo donde la población de Omegas cubre el casi 60% de la población, lo mas normal era que un alfa tuviera mas de una pareja, una obligación legal para ambos grupos. Yusaku comprendía perfectamente esto, es una pena que es demasiado egoísta para obedecer. ,-. -. - Datastormshipping o Revolver/Ryuken Kogami x Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker. AU Alfa-Omega, mención MPreg,yaoi


_hacia mucho tiempo, casi 120 años. hubo una guerra inmensa y devastante para la humanidad. tan grave que casi los llevaba al borde de la destrucción. el hombre tiene como mania de no aprender de sus errores y pelear contra sus propios congeneres por poder por el eterno vacio que tenian dentro. entre sus ambiciones, casi dieron muerte al mayor tesoro del dios de la muerte. furioso. provoco aquella guerra que casi los llevaba a la extincion, si no fuera por la piedad de su amado tesoro encarnado en ella._

 _en la actualidad, esa historia paso a ser leyenda vieja pero no la realidad de que el 60% de la poblacion la ocupaban Omegas, humanos sean hombre o mujer que tenian la facultad de procrear vida en su vientre, de caracter afable y gentil en su mayoría pero sufrían los horrores de los celos cada mes. gracias a esto, no eran utiles para la guerra dejando a los Alfas a cargo y los betas como su mano derecha. los betas son personas de rasgos normales que no se ven afectados en la jerarquía de los alfas y Omegas, pueden elegir con quien estar sin restricción pero en su sangre llevan un pequeño rasgo de estos grupos. y por ultimo, los Alfas categorizados en la posicion mas alta de estatus por su fuerza, poderio y liderazgo sean hembra o macho. gracias a esto y su tendencia a dominar todo, cometieron errores fatales. por sus pecados, fueron castigados por el dios de la muerte de unicamente poder reproducirse con un Omega o su persona destinada. gracias a la guerra y esta condicion, su numero se redujo hasta el 5% de la población._

 _llevándolos a la situación actual._

 _los Omegas siendo mayoría de la población tuvieron que ocuparse de grandes puestos y reorganizar la población guiados por los pocos Alfas con mayor mentalidad. sin embargo había un problema, muchos Omegas civiles peleaban entre si por un alfa en ocasiones consiente tratando de arreglar las cosas o vanidoso por tal espectáculo. los pobres omegas hacían lo que fuera para obtener sus atenciones, afectados por sus hormonas y la necesidad de una pareja debido su estructura biológica._  
 _asi que para evitar abusos de esta naturaleza, entre lideres omegas y Alfas, guiados por los betas llegaron a la conclusión de que un Alfa como mínimo podrá tener 2 omegas o según su capacidad socioeconómica y que la unión fuera en común acuerdo. poco a poco esta implementación más sus modificaciones a lo largo de los años fue siendo aceptada y tomada como algo normal._

...

un joven de hermosos ojos color esmeralda veía desde la seguridad de las sombras caminar a otro chico de cabello blanco puro y porte elegante. sentía su corazón latir fuertemente cada vez que lo veía pasar cerca del puesto de hotdogs donde solia comer su almuerzo. se avergonzó de si mismo al sentir sus mejillas arder ante su sola presencia y el incomodo sudor en sus manos. muchas veces detesto su condición Omega porque podía ser facilmente dominado por un alfa pero gracias a su madre y padre que lo mentalizaron para no caer tan fácil ante la presencia de un alfa y que abusara de el.

por esa razón, el no era deseado por los Alfas al punto de muchos creían, incluso entre sus propios congéneres que era un beta indiferente a la vida.

la otra, aunque su belleza fuera grande y fría, no le restaban pretendientes entre betas pero no le hacia el menor caso por la sencilla razón de que ya había elegido a su alfa.

y ese alfa era el muchacho de cabellos blancos que solía caminar por el sendero de la playa llamado Stardust Road para ir y venir a su casa. la única mansión en la colina de ese trayecto. el joven de hermosos pero fríos ojos correspondía al nombre de Yusaku Fujiki. el joven omega tenia 14 años cuando su vida se cruzo con el peliblanco.

 _su madre lo había mandado a comprar viveres una tarde agosto, recordaba bien ese dia. estaba ligeramente frio y el había olvidado su bufanda y guantes pero no le dio importancia, su antigua casa estaba cerca del local y la lista de compras era muy corta. sin embargo, al terminar sus compras en el supermercado no contaba que el viento arreciara volviéndose helado y calándole los huesos por su descuido. el joven Yusaku se resigno en tener que irse tiritando de frio y posiblemente coger un resfriado pero justo cuando estaba por irse, algo calido y de agradable aroma rodeo su cuello. vio la prenda color carmesí que le cubria su garganta y parte de su pecho con suave calor y se giro a encarar aquel extraño atrevido._

 _su corazón se detuvo por pocos segundos._

 _será un muchacho poco mayor que el, seguramente 2 años o menos. su cabello blanco con franjas purpuras adornaban su rostro perfilado. aun con su amable sonrisa, no hacia rival a aquellos ojos de un imposible color amatista con destellos azules que le miraban con amabilidad. Yusaku sintió sus mejillas calentarse, no sabia exactamente si era por la presencia de ese joven alfa o la calidez de la bufanda carmesí._

-razones para no salir tan descubierto. primero. el clima en estos tiempos cambia muy rápido. segundo, hay que revisar el pronostico del clima de vez en cuando y _tercero...-el peliblanco termino de acomodar la prenda y sonrió con ligera coquetería. cosa que hizo que su tierno e inexperto corazón brincara haciendo que su garganta se cerrara evitando que hiciera alguna clase de sonidos._  
 _-seria una pena que un chico tan lindo como tu enfermara-_

 _Yusaku solo vio como el extraño se alejo con una sonrisa en sus labios gritándole a lo lejos que no había problema en que se quedara con la prenda. el joven omega se quedo parado frente a la entrada del local con un sonrojo pronunciado ignorando por completo las ligeras risitas de otras personas que presenciaron la escena, era adorable que un chico se quedara cual venado frente a una luz ante esa experiencia._

 _el joven omega supo en ese instante que ese alfa seria para el o dejaría de llamase Yusaku Fujiki._

paso el tiempo con lentitud y a las vísperas de cumplir 16 años, edad en la que los Omegas presentaban comúnmente su primer celo. Yusaku conocía la mayoría de la rutina del Alfa de ojos amatistas gracias a la agradable anciana beta dueña del local. sabia que se llama Ryoken Kogami y actualmente tenia 18 años, un alfa cotizado por su rasgos y basta fortuna pero siempre se le veía solo en la calle o acompañado de una alfa pelirroja de carácter fuerte y un beta de cabello azul con personalidad segura. el omega de ojos esmeralda sabia que ellos eran sus "hermanastros" por asi decirlo, porque en realidad eran trabajadores de confianza de su padre y ellos habían criado en gran medida a su futura pareja.

desde que supo donde vivía, Yusaku lo seguía con cierta regularidad después de la escuela. descubrió sus gustos mediante la observación y sus gestos, sabia cuando estaba triste o desanimado, sabia que podía llegar a ser tan arrogante como un alfa cualquiera pero esos momentos eran raros, casi siempre se mostraba tranquilo. un alfa que cualquier omega se sentirá seguro y feliz.

desde hace tiempo, había muchos Omegas que se aglomeraban cerca del alfa con tal de coquetearle y ser lo suficientemente atractivos para que el peliblanco de nombre Ryoken iniciara el cortejo. se había mantenido tranquilo debido que el no se mostraba interesado en ninguno por mas feromonas soltara y los rechazaba amablemente u ocasionalmente con rudeza si se mostraban demasiado insistentes o vulgares.

hasta esa tarde que el estaba en el negocio de su hermano mayor Soichi. lo vio pasar con un platinado de ojos azul glacial, un omega que estaba muy cómodamente cerca del alfa y este parecía aceptar su cercanía. Yusaku sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esto. ¿Quién era ese omega? ¿de donde había salido? enfurecio secretamente ante su presencia. intentaba quitarle a su alfa. para cualquier omega no habría inconveniente, según la ley un alfa puede tener 2 omegas o mas según su capacidad económica y era bien sabido que el joven Kogami tenia esas posibilidades. pero había un problema.

Yusaku no compartiría su alfa con ningún otro omega.

por lo tanto debía darse prisa si quiere cumplir con sus objetivos.

...

era la noche de jueves en el mes de abril.

una noche suavemente fresca y agradable. Ryoken Kogami regresaba a su hogar tras salir de trabajar de la empresa que su padre le dejaría cuando llegara el momento. su mente estaba ligeramente cansada tanto por el trabajo sobre investigaciones tecnológicas que lento pero seguro estaba dando sus frutos como por el agobio de los omegas hacia el. el joven de ojos brillantes cual espejo en ocasiones detestaba ser un alfa.

claro cualquier otro estaría contento con su posición pero no el. desde que sus hormonas hicieron aparición revelando de manera oficial que es un alfa de buena carga genética no era sencillo para el caminar por la calle sin ser perseguido por algún omega que se le acercaba con tal de seducirle. a sus 16 años, a sus inicios como alfa oficialmente y siendo un joven ligeramente estúpido. en ocasiones le era divertido ver como los omegas quedaban tiernamente embobados con su presencia pero perdió ese encanto cuando escucho el asunto de las parejas destinadas. la idea de que una persona este conectada a otra complementándose mutualmente para estar juntos para toda la eternidad le parecía algo irreal pero en sus profundos pensamientos, creía que era verdad. le daba cierta ilusión encontrar a su persona.

por esa razón, no había aceptado a ningún Omega todavía. según su hermana mayor Kyoko el sentiría en el fondo de su corazón y su alma cuando se toparía con su pareja destinada. seria como una revelación intensa en su interior y el deseo imparable de querer marcarla de cualquier manera para evitar que otra persona la tomara. la pareja destinada iba mas alla de las jerarquías, razón por la cual es muy raro. al principio dudo de las palabras de su hermana pero la mujer pelirroja le aseguro que era tan real, porque en su momento tambien estaba igual de escéptica hasta que Fausto llego a su vida.

Ryoken Kogami deseaba eso, deseaba encontrar a su pareja destinada. sentía en el fondo de su ser que ya la había encontrado pero no recuerda su rostro o donde la había visto, porque gracias a un accidente en las escaleras donde sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, padece de lagunas mentales, olvidando ciertos eventos de su vida sean lejanos o muy recientes. el peliblanco en ocasiones lamentaba esto pero no se rendia, motivo por la cual dejaba que los omegas se acercaran.

estaciono su automóvil en el sencillo garaje techado y bajo del vehiculo. generalmente no conducia porque disfrutaba el caminar hacia el trabajo pero últimamente las hormonas de los omegas estaban mas alborotadas de lo normal. fue extremadamente bochornoso para el que uno de ellos llegara a su oficina en pleno celo. logro controlarse afortunadamente. su padre, un alfa respetable; le había enseñado desde muy pequeño a controlar sus instintos y no dejarse llevar en esas situaciones como un animal. además en esos estados, los omegas estaban indefensos y no tenían control sobre si mismos, seguramente aceptarían acostarse con quien sea pero al estar nuevamente conscientes, sufrían por el abuso.

al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos y buscando las llaves que facilitarían la entrada su casa no reacciono a tiempo contra el impacto en su cabeza dejándolo seminconsciente. tras una nada agraciada caída hacia el suelo y en los últimos momentos de conciencia vio un par de tenis negros con azul claro a pocos centímetros de distancia.

...

cuando despertó. lo primero que recibió fue la molesta luz suave de la sala de su casa. intento hacer memoria sobre lo que había pasado. pero ante eso, su cabeza dolio terriblemente y le aturdio un poco mas. se marea un poco ante los mas ligeros estimulos y encima de todo eso, estaba atado. sus pies estaban amarrados y sus brazos firmemente amarrados detrás de su espalda. asi que en vez de desesperarse y forcejar, tomo aire para tranquilizarse. los tres puntos buenos se enumeraban: estaba en su casa, aun vestido y sin contar con el dolor de cabeza, estaba bien. lo negativo, esta amarrado cual animal salvaje. la forma que todo parecía estar en orden, indicaba que era premeditado asi que debía ser alguien que lo conoce. ahora venia las clásicas preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿para que?

-ya has despertado-una suave voz hico ligero eco en la inmaculada sala de su casa. giro su vista para sorprenderse de ver a un joven de cabello azul con mechas rosas con uniforme escolar oscuro y los mas bellos ojos color verde esmeralda. en sus manos tenia un cuenco con agua y lo que parecía ser un trapo. Kogami vio como el omega se acercaba a el a paso suave pero discretamente nervioso. dejo el cuenco en la mesita de café color negro y tomo el trapo ligeramente humedecido.  
-¿duele mucho?-empezó a limpiar con cuidado, manteniendo su mirada estoica y relajada. el peliblanco fruncio el ceño ante la humedad que limpiaba por abrasión quizá un poco de sangre seca o suciedad.  
-no demasiado-  
-afortunadamente solo fue un raspón-Yusaku se dijo a si mismo. su omega interno sufria por haber lastimado a su alfa y vivio una fuerte angustia por temor de hacerle daño severo aun cuando había aprendido a dar golpes certeros sin ser necesariamente fuertes. pero el verle despierto y escuchar el suave tono barítono de Ryoken, le relajo casi inmediatamente.

-¿quien eres? ¿Por qué me tienes amarrado?-  
-mi nombre es Fujiki Yusaku. estas amarrado porque no quiero que te vayas a escapar-bien la contestación aunque fue monótona, como si esperara que el preguntara. el peliblanco de bellos ojos amatistas afilo la mirada ante esto. a simple vista aparentaba ser un beta pero viéndolo mejor, era un omega. bien, su dia no podía ponerse mas raro. primero un omega en celo entra a su oficina buscando seducirlo. segundo, Specter le llamo por su nombre en vez de su seudónimo de videojuegos. tercero, un omega lo tenia "secuestrado" en su propia casa.

-suéltame, puedo percibir que no eres agresivo. hablemos de lo que quieres de forma mas... civilizada-dialogo el peliblanco en voz amena. intentando ganar tiempo, alguna de sus amas de llaves debía estar por ahí cerca, vendría y llamaría a la policía.  
-no. se que intentaras escapar. yo... No quiero que te alejes de mi-respondio suavemente, con timidez. Yusaku temblaba internamente. estaba emocionado porque esta cerca de su alfa, podía sentir su aroma tan característico, su presencia segura y fuerte que lo hacia sentir seguro. su corazón latia emocionado ante esta cercanía, olvidándose momentáneamente que el lo tenia amarrado y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-mira si lo que buscas es un cortejo, bastaba que te acercaras. no era necesario esto-  
-primero. no intentes ganar tiempo. hoy le das la noche libre a las señoritas de limpieza. segundo, no quiero un cortejo. tercero, aun si lo quisiera, no es necesario. se que eres mi alfa.-explico el omega firmemente dirigiendo la mirada hacia el rostro contrariado de Ryoken. una parte de el, estaba sorprendida que el peliazul supiera su rutina, el chico debio haberlo seguido por bastante tiempo, maldecia internamente sus lagunas mentales y la otra, estaba cautivado por esos hermosos ojos. sentía en alguna parte de su ser que ya los había visto antes.

emociones contradictorias en su posición actual.

-¿porque dices que soy tu alfa? no me conoces-Yusaku gruño molesto ante esa respuesta. se sintió herido, el nunca había parado de pensar en el y resulta que el peliblanco facilmente olvido su rostro ¿acaso había jugado con el aquella tarde en el supermercado?  
-claro que nos conocemos, ¿tan poco valgo que ya no me recuerdas?-gruño molesto y herido ante eso. pero esos sentimientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando la mirada contrariada del ojiamatista cambio a una apesadumbrada.  
-perdóname. sufro de lagunas mentales por un accidente hace tiempo-Yusaku abrió los ojos ante esta revelación. el peliblanco no lo recordaba por una condición medica, no porque lo había olvidado deliberadamente como una conquista cualquiera.

-no sabia tu condición de salud. nos...-el peliazul detuvo su narrativa en el momento que sintió algo de calor de forma repentina. que poco a poco iba subiendo al punto de hacerle sudar un poco y suspirar de vez en cuando. el omega de bellos ojos se pregunto que estaba pasando hasta que cayo en cuenta que su primer celo estaba manifestándose, se alarmo un poco, lo normal era que un Omega entrara en su primera temporada después de cumplir los 16 años. quizá la presencia del alfa lo había estimulado demasiado y debido que la consideraba su pareja, facilito mucho las cosas.

Ryoken abrió los ojos ante el nuevo comportamiento de su "secuestrador". facilmente lo reconocia, el omega estaba entrando en calor y por las facciones confundidas del joven, intuuyo que era su primera vez.  
-Fujiki, puedo ayudarte solo...-entonces lo capto. su cuerpo se estremecio ante ese aroma. no era empalagoso y sobrecargado como cualquier omega que le había acercado, era suave, dulce hasta ligeramente fresco. no pudo evitar olfatear con mayor énfasis, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y activar su sistema simpático que lo ponía en alerta de todo. miro con atención a Yusaku, es un omega hermoso. sus facciones masculinas eran delicadas, su cuerpo se notaba delgado, quizá de mas pero podía corregirse con una mejor dieta, su piel blanca, podía notar que no tenia marcas de ninguna naturaleza, esos ojos, eran el color mas puro y bonito que había visto en su vida.

 _-"...tres, seria una pena que un chico tan lindo como tu enfermara..."-_ tras volver a captar su aroma, recordó. recordó aquella tarde en el supermercado. había visto a lo lejos a un bonito omega de preciosos ojos verdes. su alfa interno le declaro que ese chico podía ser su pareja destinada, asi que no dudo en acercársele pero estaba tan nervioso que dijo tonterías sin sentido y se marcho sin siquiera preguntar su nombre o decir el suyo. esa noche se propuso que el día siguiente volveria a la tienda y con suerte mirar de nuevo al muchacho. lamentablemente, fue el día que se accidento.

Yusaku sentía su cuerpo arder demasiado, jadeo un poco necesitado ante la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. estaba avergonzado de estar en esa situación y no podía irse a su casa, corría gran peligro de ser violado por algún alfa poco respetable. de forma sutil, empezó a frotar sus piernas entre si, sintiendo su corazón latir aun mas rápido y su cuerpo calentarse aun mas. ¿Cómo podía empeorar todo eso?

-Yusaku-se estremecio ante el sonido de su nombre, como si deleitara cada silaba. volteo avergonzado recordó que estaba son un alfa y no cualquiera sino el que ya había elegido para el. pero al ver que el mayor no lucia molesto, sino, le veía deseoso y se relamia los labios de vez en cuando. una imagen erotica si olvidaban por completo que el alfa estaba atado cual animal. el peliazul temblando ante la presencia del alfa, gateo hasta montarse encima de el, dejando que deliberadamente su trasero rozara contra la entrepierna del peliblanco. completamente guiado por sus instintos y el desate hormonal empezó a frotarse contra el cuerpo del ojiamatista.

-Ryuken...-suspiro deseoso ante su alfa, podía persivirlo en su aroma. Kogami lo estaba aceptando y deseaba poseerlo. Yusaku fue muy cuidadoso respecto a su cuerpo, no permitio que ningún alfa se le acercara y mucho menos lo besara, ese derecho lo tenia reservado para el joven que estaba debajo suyo. su parte, el peliblanco gruño en protesta al verse atado pero eso no impidió que no se moviera, rozando su entrepierna contra ese bonito cuerpo. jadeando mas excitado y hormonal el peliazul acerco sus labios al oído derecho de Kogami, apoyándose en sus hombros sin dejar de frotarse contra el.

-me he guardado para ti, quiero que seas mi... único alfa... mio...-como respuesta, Yusaku jadeo fuertemente cuando sintió los labios de Ryoken en su cuello dándole leves besos y lamidas provocativas, incluso pequeñas mordidas cerca de su glándula, estimulándole correctamente. haciéndole gemir fuerte y mas deseoso. su alfa podía ponerlo loco con tan solo sus labios y lengua, no se imaginaba como seria tenerlo desatado.

el alfa estaba complacido ante la idea de ser el primero que tocaba de esa forma al joven pero al igual que el, deseaba ser el único. Ryoken lo reconocia, ese muchacho es su pareja destinada, entendiendo la razón de porque no se ponía en tono ante las hormonas de otros omegas. ya había encontrado a su destinado, su cuerpo lo reconocia aunque sus memorias estuvieran bloqueadas. deseaba tomarlo ya, marcarlo como suyo y hacerle llevar en su vientre sus hijos, serian niños preciosos. pero aquella pequeña porción de sentido común detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos.

no podía dejarse llevar tan rápido, si quería que este omega fuera su pareja, debía hacer bien las cosas.

usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver en si e ignorar el delicioso aroma del omega, le hablo.  
-Yusaku-pero no pudo evitar dejar salir suspiros deseosos. el omega detuvo sus atenciones para ver a su pareja-escucha, realmente quiero que seas mi pareja, pero hagamos las cosas bien. ahora estamos bajo la in...influencia de tu celo... no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea asi...-Ryoken intentaba pensar con claridad, usando todo su cerebro para concentrarse en que decir para no ofender al menor.  
-¿entiendes? quiero que sea especial...-le beso por primera vez. un beso dulce y gentil, algo brusco al final porque Ryoken se separo de golpe ante la necesidad de arremeter contra esos labios tiernos y su boca tan dulce y cálida.  
-déjame que te corteje-  
-no. tomame ahora-declaro Yusaku en voz firme pero no menos excitada.-no quiero ningún cortejo, no quiero ningún otro omega. quiero que seas mio y de nadie mas.-  
-entiendo... no hay ningún otro omega, te prometo que seras el único-Ryoken se dio cuenta de cuando poder tenían las parejas destinadas sobre uno, era una sensación asombrosa como peligrosa. facilmente podía someter al omega con sus hormonas y presencia pero su alfa interior le sugeria no asustarlo, podía alejar a su pareja y ese pensamiento lo aterro. asi que era mejor cumplir con su deseo, ya veria como se las arreglaría para no terminar preso.

-solo... hagamos las cosas bien... deja que me enamore de ti Yusaku-estas ultimas palabras estremecieron al Omega mas que cualquier caricia erotica que recibió. que el alfa se enamorara de el sin ninguna influencia sexual u obligación por dejarle encinta antes de tiempo fue un estimulo para detener sus acciones.

Yusaku sabia perfectamente la diferencia. una cosa eran las parejas entre alfa-omega bajo la influencia de las hormonas sexuales altamente compatibles y otra, era que había amor verdadero de por medio. esa idea le gustaba mucho. que Ryoken se enamorara de el durante el plazo del cortejo y viceversa. seria una unión mucho mas solida. esa era la propuesta del peliblanco a cambio de lo que le pidió, era justo.

-acepto tu propuesta...-

...

Ryoken se las vio negras durante la semana del celo de Yusaku. por seguridad del menor y el bienstar de su mente, dejo que el omega viviera su primera temporada en su casa. facilmente podía darle supresores pero era su primer celo, los doctores no recomendaban tomar medidas farmacéuticas en esas fechas, podían trastornar sus hormonas, hasta dejarle esteril. asi que la mejor solución que se le ocurrio, fue dejándole solo en su habitación, pues al estar impregnada con el aroma del alfa, lo relajaba sin que hubiera la necesidad de que estuviera cerca. pero su aroma era tan penetrante que mas de una vez durmió en el balcón con vista al océano para poder estar tranquilo y no arremeter contra su cuerpo. eso y sin contar con las innumerables imágenes nada decorosas con las que veía al omega cada vez que lo visitaba para ver como se encontraba o llevarle su comida.

muchas veces se quedo absorto ante la influencia de las hormonas y la imagen de Yusaku masturbándose con una de sus camisas puesta y empalándose con sus dedos contra su muy humeda entrada. eran imágenes que deseaba fuertemente ser parte pero se había prometido hacer los protocolos adecuados y deseaba enamorarse del muchacho sin ninguna influencia hormonal. asi cuando llegara el momento, podía marcarlo por amor y no simplemente sexo.

claro que dio aviso a la familia de su futura pareja con una verdad maquillada. que al joven le golpeo fuertemente su primer celo en plena calle y estando solo y de noche, no tuvo el corazón de dejarlo asi. claro que la familia del omega tuvo sus dudas pero se tranquilizaban cuando iban a visitar a Yusaku en sus momentos de lucidez y el peliazul les confirmaba que Ryoken no lo había tocado de ninguna forma indecente.

cuando la semana de su primer celo termino y Yusaku regreso a su casa con sus padres y hermanos. se sentía pesadumbrado de no ver o sentir la presencia de su alfa al cual se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo pero su desdicha no duro demasiado. una tarde después del colegio, se llevo la agradable sorpresa de ver al peliblanco en su casa platicando sus padres.

era una tradición casi olvidada. un alfa que estuviera interesado en un omega para una relación formal, fuera con sus padres para pedir autorización de cortejarle y tener la posibilidad de formar una pareja. los padres de Yusaku se quedaron ligeramente sorprendidos ante tal formalidad, no era muy común ver eso. actualmente los omegas solo se enlazaban con el alfa que les atraía mas y listo. así que ese pequeño detalle marco el visto bueno para ellos y ademas de que tenia los pantalones bien puestos para encararlos sobre sus intensiones sobre su hijo intermedio.

aunque no lo demostrara mucho, Yusaku sintió su omega revolotear de felicidad al ver que Ryoken iba muy enserio sobre sus intensiones sobre con el. pero tambien lo ponía nervioso, ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal si no tenia un atractivo con la cual encandilar al mayor? el se sabia que es soso y torpe, muy inteligente pero enclenque para un sobreesfuerzo físico, aburrido y no tenia muchos pasatiempos. sumándole la poca habilidad de ser comunicativo, todo eso lo ponía nervioso, no quería perderle por su falta de encanto. pero jiin, su hermano menor, le dijo que si no tuviera alguna gracia, el alfa no estuviera interesado en el mas alla de la atracción física, por ende, no hubiera hecho tan formal sus intensiones.

ese pensamiento lo tranquilizo.

el cortejo entre alfa y omega duraba 2 meses y esa temporada no se permitía que ningún otro participara en evento. debía ser una interaccion pura sin influencia de ningún tercero, incluyendo las temporadas del omega. ¿Cómo debían actuar o interactuar? eso era libre de hacer, podían tener citas o mandarse mensajes. durante ese periodo Yusaku aprendio mucho mas de Ryoken, enamorándose aun mas de el. el peliblanco no le gustaba el café, preferia el té verde con miel. gustaba de caminar por la playa o parques, le gustaba que le visitara en el trabajo aunque sea nada mas para pasar el rato y lo mas importante, no le molestaban sus silencios prolongados o lo frio que puede llegar a ser. Kogami por su parte. le agradaba mucho la personalidad de su prospecto omega, no era común de ver en uno. Yusaku en la mayoría del tiempo era frio y ligeramente distante ante extraños pero una vez solos, realmente solos, mostraba lo tiernamente torpe que es para mostrar su afecto. le confesaba sus pensamientos y le sonreía de forma dulcemente enamorada. Ryoken cayo en la conclusión de que este muchacho de hermosos ojos es definitivamente su pareja destinada y tambien su verdugo.

y no se arrepentia de ese pensamiento para nada.

casi al llegar a los últimos días del cortejo, Ryoken cito a Yusaku en una cafetería cerca del puerto una mañana de sábado. el peliazul conocía el protocolo, el alfa daría su veredicto si estaba complacido o no. Yusaku estaba seguro que le daría el visto bueno. por tres simples razones: primero, el peliblanco lo amaba, mas de una vez que se habían besado en secreto (detalle que va contra las reglas del cortejo) se lo confesaba. segundo, Ryoken le había dicho en una de sus citas que el lo identificaba como su pareja destinada. el peliazul sabia que eso lo ponía sobre todos los omegas, asi que lo tranquilizaba aun mas. tercero, el tambien lo amaba.

usando sus mejores prendas entro al sencillo local donde varias veces tuvieron citas pequeñas pero significativas para los dos. había poca gente, favoreciendo la atención oportuna y la privacidad. Ryoken estaba sentado cerca de la ventana mirando la costa con expresión tranquila. Yusaku se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido hasta que el mayor sintió su presencia.

-Yusaku, buenos días.-el peliblanco lo recibió con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa y el brillo lleno de ilusion en sus atractivos ojos. Yusaku tomo asiento frente a el y espero que Kogami organizara sus ideas. el peliazul no negaba que se sentía nervioso tambien, mas que eso, estaba ansioso, declararían formalmente que son pareja y lo mejor de todo era que el peliblanco le prometio ser el único omega. sabia que era egoísta e ilegal pero le importaba muy poco. ese alfa era para el, nadie mas tenia derecho a estar con el, solo el podía complacerlo y amarlo, solo el tenia el derecho de llevar en su vientre sus futuros hijos y acompañarlo hasta su lecho de muerte.

-antes de ir al punto clave de esto. debes saber algo. es importante para mi-  
-¿que es?-  
-es un amigo mio, un omega-Yusaku fruncio el ceño ante la mención de otro omega. Ryoken al percibir a su destinado enojarse, libero un poco de feromonas para relajarlo y dejar que el pudiera explicarse.  
-no es lo que tu crees. el... lo estropearon-  
-¿estropearon?-el peliazul repitió algo extrañado por esas palabras. el ojiamatista con destello azul se quedo pensado en como explicarle a su destinado la situación sin traumarlo o malinterpretarlo.

-si, sus padres no eran muy buenas personas que digamos y experimentaban con el. tenían la loca idea de hacerlo un alfa pues deseaban uno para ellos pero termino terriblemente mal. el es un omega sin glandula ni tampoco tiene temporadas, por lo tanto no puede procrear. su aroma lo delata como es pero si quisiera podía hacerse pasar por un beta. el punto es que me visita con regularidad porque somos amigos de infancia y como bien se que quieres que sea únicamente para ti, le pedi que me prestara su nombre para que legalmente sea mi segundo omega y no tener problemas con la ley-  
-no lo tocarías ni tampoco formarias un lazo con el por su condición-Yusaku pensó con ligera lastima por ese chico, el destino fue muy cruel con el. pero ese sentimiento se esfumo rápidamente ante una idea ¿pero que tal si el quiere estar con el en algún punto? después de todo seguía siendo un ser humano, podía enamorarse e intentar quitárselo.

-no quiero a ningún otro-dictamino fríamente.  
-se que pensaste que el podía enamorarse de mi pero no tienes porque preocuparte. el esta de acuerdo con esto porque su mentalidad es... interesante. lo único que quiero es protegerlo de algún alfa de malas intensiones y protegerte a ti tambien. me metería un graves aprietos si alguien se entera de nuestra situación, lo peor de los males es que me metieran preso por incumplimiento a la ley.-  
-¿el menor?-  
-investigue un poco, según parece si un alfa no tiene mínimo 2 parejas omega, la ley le obligara a desposarse con uno sin tomar en consideración la opinión del otro omega. la diferencia de mi plan original es que mi amigo no requerirá que lo tome cada vez que entre en celo porque no puede tener temporadas, no me sentiré atraído por el por la falta de hormonas y tu eres mi destinado, no hay modo que me enamore de otra persona.-el horror de que otro omega irrumpiera en su vida con su pareja fue disipándose poco a poco. Ryoken le daba una solución solida a su predicamento y le daba buenos puntos a favor. su omega interior lo analizaba con cuidado, era una forma de asegurar su futuro sin ningún problema, nada cambiaba salvo que legalmente en el papel habría otro nombre pero en la cama solo estaría ellos.

además, amaba a Ryoken y deseaba estar con el.

-de acuerdo. entonces, ese chico será tu omega de nombre pero yo sere el único en tu vida-el alfa suspiro aliviado al ver que el peliazul aceptaba su situación. seria doloroso para el que el omega lo rechazara. sin previo aviso, tomo ambas manos del omega de hermosos ojos y le sonrio seductoramente. Yusaku sabia lo que iba a pasar pero estaba tan emocionalmente contrariado por todo lo anterior dicho que las palabras no brotaban de sus labios. vio como el peliblanco giraba sus manos revelando sus palmas y gentilmente soplo en ellas tras hacer un pequeño cuenco con ellas. después de eso, volvió a girarlas para besar los nudillos de estas con tanta devoción que cualquiera podía sentirlo. el omega se sintió a morir de felicidad ante este gesto. una vez terminado el cortejo, el alfa hacia ese gesto con las manos del omega para declarar que lo escogia como pareja formal antes de evento del marcaje, ritual muchísimo mas intimo.

-Ryoken...-suspiro verdaderamente feliz.  
-¿este fin de semana estas libre Yusaku?-ambos entendieron sin palabras el verdadero significado de esa pregunta.

...

el ritual de marcaje era un evento puramente privado e intimo. la pareja una vez que terminaba su cortejo, organizaban como minimo un fin de semana para llevarlo a cabo, tal como una luna de miel, no era necesariamente tener sexo pero requerían estar cerca uno del otro. la diferencia estaba que si un tercero interferia bruscamente, ademas de obtener la ira incontrolable del alfa al grado de querer matarle. el proceso se interrumpía dejando inutilizable la primera mordida y requerían un mínimo de 6 meses para volver a realizarlo.

al ser un ritual largo y complejo, muchos lo realizaban apresuradamente y sin el debido cuidado formando lazos débiles.

por eso Ryoken cito a Yusaku el fin de semana para llevar a cabo su ritual de unión en su mansión. el peliblanco ya había hablado con sus hermanos mayores Fausto y Kyoko sobre sus planes y ayudarían para que nadie interfiriera durante ese tiempo. Yusaku tambien había hecho lo mismo, aprovechando que sus padres salieron de viaje por su aniversario, le aviso a su hermanos sobre sus planes. al principio Soichi se mostro algo reacio en dejarle ir, consideraba que su hermanito aun es muy joven para tener una pareja formal pero por otro lado, jamas había visto tan feliz al omega, no podía arrebatarle eso. asi que le deseo lo mejor y le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado.

con una pequeña maleta en mano, Yusaku se fue a la mansión en la costa del Stardust road.

tras un pequeño viaje en tren bala, al llegar al blanco edificio, se percato que efectivamente no había nadie. toco el timbre un par de veces hasta que el peliblanco llego a recibirlo.  
-perdóname, estaba terminando unos detalles para nuestro fin de semana-aclaro el mayor con una sonrisa satisfecha y ligeramente avergonzada.  
-esta bien-el peliazul entro con su maleta pero no duro mucho para que Ryoken le ayudara con ella sin antes darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. compartieron unas pocas palabras antes de llegar a la habitación de invitados, Yusaku se extraño pues creyo que irían directamente a su alcoba.  
-si gustas refrescarte un poco. yo terminare unos detalles antes de que anochezca-invito a entrar en la elegante habitación. el peliazul se percato que su alfa estaba nervioso y ansioso, su lado omega le pedia consolarle y hacerlo sentir bien pero no serviría de nada, el estaba igual de que el. agradeció internamente por considerarle un tiempo a solas antes de la unión. tras un pequeño beso, Ryoken se fue dejando a Yusaku solo.

una vez a solas con sus pensamientos, el omega se acostó en la cama sintiéndola fría sin su alfa pero eso no le resto felicidad. dentro de poco se marcarían mutualmente perteneciéndose para toda la eternidad, solo ellos dos. nadie mas. Yusaku sintió su cuerpo tiritar de la emoción pero tambien había algo mas, se sentía un poco extraño pero no le presto real importancia. nada iba a estropear esos días y si ese omega de nombre Specter venia, el mismo lo mataría.

procedio a darse un pequeño baño usando productos higienicos neutrales, pues en los requisitos del ritual dictaminaban que no debían oler otra cosa que pudiera influir en sus mentes. el peliazul se imagino brevemente mientras pasaba la barra de jabon por su cuerpo, las manos de Ryoken tocarle tiernamente para lavar toda impureza en su cuerpo, abrazarle bajo el chorro de agua caliente tal vez con la idea de compartir un momento intimo con el o tener sexo en la bañera. muchas veces se pregunto como seria su primera vez con el peliblanco, ¿Dónde seria? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría para tener su vientre el caliente semen de su amante para formar una criaturita? sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos. debía estar relajado, ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

...

a las 7pm, Ryoken fue por Yusaku para llevarlo a su cuarto donde harian el evento. Yusaku noto que la habitación tenia un ligero aroma a incienso con tal favorecer la relajación y la luz tenue ayudaba al romanticismo e intimidad de lo que pasaría. el peliazul noto que su pareja solo usaba una bata larga color negro al igual que el salvo por el color, que era blanco. el objetivo era estar lo mas comodos posibles pues el ritual aunque era hermoso, sus inicios son dolorosos y estresantes. amablemente Ryoken guio a Yusaku a la cama donde lo hizo sentarse en medio y le pidió que se pusiera comodo mientras apagaba todo celular y teléfono disponible. cuando Ryoken volvió, se sentía mas seguro que al principio, no dudaba de sus sentimientos ni tampoco de los de Yusaku pero temía a estropear el momento o lastimar a su pareja, como alfa su deber era protegerlo y hacerlo sentir a salvo con el. entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y vio a su pareja como un niño obediente sentado a mitad de la cama con su bata a medio torso mirándole esperanzado e inocente. no pudo evitar pensar lujurioso sobre esa vista.

Yusaku sonrio al ver a su amante volver y su mirada, esas amatistas viéndole de forma depredadora le hacían la piel de gallina. suspiro un poco ansioso al ver que el mayor se acercaba pero sus pasos eran lentos, calculados, casi sensuales. Yusaku odiaba esa elegancia natural provenir de su alfa porque llamaba muchismo la atención pero no se enfocaría en eso por el momento, esa noche iba a pertenecerle y era lo que le importaba.

el peliblanco subio a la cama y gateo un poco hacia Yusaku en el momento que vio que el hizo el ademan de moverse.  
-quieto ahí y ve hacia la cabecera de la cama-ordeno suavemente, Yusaku generalmente no le gusta obedecer pero el tono usado aunque amable, era el alfa quien lo había dictaminado. asi que hizo caso y se acomodo entre los almohadones blancos y el mar de sabanas turquesa. no paso mucho cuando sintió el peso de su novio en su cuerpo, acariciándole despacio con una mano mientras subía por el cuerpo mas pequeño hasta llegar al rostro.

-Yusaku-murmuro despacio y grave cerca del oído del omega mientras este no evito estremecerse ante esa atención. suavemente empezaron a besarse, buscando sus labios mutuamente para dar inicio al ritual. mientras Ryuken tomaba sus labios con hambre y jugando con su lengua haciéndole estremecer aun mas. sus manos lo acariciaban, apenas un roce aumentando la sensibilidad. el peliazul quería mas, les gustaban sus caricias. lo demostró abriendo sus piernas y enredandolas en la cadera del mayor y empezó a frotarse buscando mayor contacto. sus manos ligeramente temblorosas y frias empezaron a tocar al alfa, primeramente encima de la ropa pero fue insuficiente, asi que metio sus manos debajo de la bata, apreciando la tersa y caliente piel que poseía.

el ojiamatista dejo de besarle los labios para pasar a su cuello, justo donde estaba la glandula del omega y con su lengua y labios empezó a estimularla para hacerla sobresalir gracias a al excitación. Yusaku gemia sin parar por estas atención y no dudo ni un poco en exponer su cuello, estremeciéndose por las lamidas del alfa así como las ligeras mordidas, preparándolo para lo que venia. Ryuken al ver que la glandula sobre salía de la piel, pues la textura de esta era diferente al resto asi como un ligero cambio de coloración en ella. Pero antes de morder, dio una leve mirada a su omega, estaba relajado y tranquilo, dándole el visto bueno. procidio a darle una mordida profunda en su glandula tan sensible y virgen. Yusaku se tenso y jadeo con dolor ante la mordida pero fue lo suficientemente valiente para mantenerse en su sitio pero eso no le restaba arañazos a la inmaculada espalda de su alfa. era increíblemente irritante y dolorosa. según las cultura antigua, entre mas ardiente era la ponzoña que el alfa poseía, mejor carga genética tiene.

ligeras lagrimas dolorosas bajan por sus mejillas al sentir aquel ardor atravesar su cuerpo sin descaro, la ponzoña de Ryoken era densa y fuerte pero podía asimilarla, lo sentía, sentía como su sangre aceptaba el veneno que lo marcaria para siempre como el omega del dueño de la mansión. poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al veneno, se sentía mas tranquilo, el dolor bajaba lentamente reemplazandolo por excitación debido que el ojiamatista no dejo de tocarle afectuosamente, jugando con sus pezones y su sensibilidad. sabia que lo hacia para distraerlo del dolor y demostrar que no lo hacia nada mas por deber.

-Ryu...-gimio entre una mezcla de dolor y placer, sintiéndose cada vez mas tranquilo pero sensible. el peliblanco dejo de morder despacio y le dio leves lamidas para limpiar las pequeñas gotas de sangre, besos para relajar la glandula de forma gradual, pues el veneno debía ser asimilado despacio para no causarle alguna incomodidad.  
-perdóname Yusaku-el alfa retorno a sus besos para calmarle y demostarle su amor lo mas físico posible. dolio inmensamente su alma al ver a su omega llorar por el dolor que le causo, pero confiaba que lo había hecho bien para que su vinculo fuera mas solido.

tras unos minutos los cuales fueron bien aprovechados por la pareja en besos y caricias, llego el turno del omega en morder al alfa. a diferencia del alfa, el omega necesitaba el estimulo del veneno para producir el propio y marcarlo en su glandula, la cual se encontraba justo por debajo de la clavicula izquierda. el dueño de la mansión se volteo boca arriba para que el peliazul se subiera arriba suyo y darle la comodidad necesaria para que ejecutara su mordida. al igual que Ryoken, Yusaku empezó a lamer y chupar la zona para hacer sobresalir la glandula de su alfa. que poseía otra diferencia, su glandula estaba mas profunda que la de un omega, por ese detalle, muchos omegas que intentaban vincularse con su alfa fallaban porque se desesperaban por desear ya a la parte sexual del asunto. formando un lazo unilateral o bilateral muy endeble.

pero Yusaku no es como otros omegas, el es paciente y decidido. ese alfa le estaba dando la autorización de marcarle como su pareja permanente y por su vida que lo seria. duro unos minutos mas que el alfa hasta que vio ese pequeño bulto sobresalir, no evito sonreir orgulloso de su hazaña, miro hacia su alfa de cabello blanco y lucia bastante excitado ante sus antenciones, lo abrazaba firmemente de la cadera con una sonrisa placentera sin dejar de mover su cuerpo contra el suyo como una sutil manera de decirle lo que pasaría después en esa habitación.

firmemente mordio al alfa en su glandula, lo sintió tensarse y escucho un profundo jadeo de dolor por su arremetida. el veneno de los alfas es corrosivo pero el de los omegas es doloroso, demasiado, un poco mas que los alfas debido por cuestión anatómica y la combinación de ambos venenos.

Yusaku sufría internamente. El ver gimotear a su alfa por su causa, le dolia. Su instinto le decía que parara y le diera confort pero no debía. No lo haría por el momento. Si interrumpía de golpe el proceso de marcaje, haría un lazo débil. RyoKen sentiría lo que el sentía pero el no, incluso no comprenderle del todo.

Al igual que el omega. El Alfa poco a poco se fue relajando y empezó a disfrutar del delicado cuerpo sobre de él. Los jadeo de dolor cambiaron por excitacion y placer. Yusaku sintió como su cabeza era tomada para empujarla a morder un poco más duro o por defecto pegarle más a su cuerpo. Su otra mano paseaba con tierno descaro por su cuerpo sea por debajo o arriba se Du bata que poco a poco estaba siendo retirada. Yusaku no evito emocionarse al sentir un bulto nada despreciable debajo suyo, la realidad de que perdería su pureza con su alfa escogido le hacía inmensamente feliz.

Dejó de morder despacio y a base de lamidas empezó a limpiar los restos de sangre y veneno. Así también relajar la glándula despacio.

Una vez terminado el marcaje, la pareja se vio a los silencio cómodo e íntimo abarcaba la habitación, los aromas de ambos se combinaban lentamente formando una agradable fragancia fresca y suave. La pareja se dedica a mirarse a los ojos un largo rato. Quietos, tocandose apenas con sus dedos el rostro o cuello. Un brillo destila en sus miradas. Impregnado de amor y complicidad.

-sabes que te amo, que en verdad te amo-murmuró RyoKen acariciando la mejilla del joven de ojos verdes llenos de vida.  
-también yo te amo. Ryuken. Mi Ryuken-una ligera risa brotó de los labios del peliblanco. Aún estando conectados, su omega no paraba de ser posesivo.

-yusaku. Dime ¿porque querías que fuera tu único alfa?-cariñosamente acaricio su mejilla y orejas como gesto de cariño y revelando su deseo de mimarlo.

-soy egoísta. Pero también... Mi madre tenía una mejor amiga y ellas se pusieron de acuerdo para compartir al mismo alfa. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre es que ella tenía que esperar su turno para estar con mi padre, aunque me juraba que era feliz, sabía que no estaba muy Conforme con eso. Pasó el tiempo y ella falleció por una enfermedad y pase al cuidado de mi madrastra. Ella cuida de mi pero... No es lo mismo-respondio Yusaku suavemente.

Se sentía bien compartir esa parte de su vida con RyoKen. Por medio de su enlace, Podía sentir que el peliblanco aceptaba esas palabras.

-yo no quería eso para mis hijos ni vivir lo mismo que mi madre. Así que me propuse a tener un alfa exclusivamente para mi-  
-¿si me hubiera negado Yusaku?-pregunto suavemente jugando con mechon de cabello Azul.  
-dije que serias mi único alfa-el tono lujubre que uso Yusaku no paso por alto por RyoKen. De cierto modo se imagino que el peliazul sería capaz de tenerlo amarrado en su casa para el solo.

O algo peor.

Afortunandamente no fue necesario nada de eso.

El amaba a su omega con altas tendencias psicópatas.

Yusaku por su parte estaba tranquilo. El alfa está a muy cómodo con sus palabras por muy sombrías que habían sonado. Yusaku sonrió con suavidad. Mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su pareja. Era muy afortunado que el fuera la pareja destinada de Ryuken, no haberlo sido, sería muy probable que ni estarían así tan intimos.

Pero ya lo había dicho antes. RyoKen sería su alfa y el su único omega.

-Yusaku- la voz barítono de su amante lo trajo a su dulce realidad y le miro a los ojos.  
-hay algo que quiero que sepas pero no me vayas a mal interpretar.-explico el alfa mientras libera feromonas relajantes.  
-dime-  
-cuando hagamos el amor. Voy a usar protección-como esperaba de su explosivo omega. El ojiesmeralda le vio de muy mala manera. Sabía que los anhelos de un omega era tener un niño en su vientre tras unirse con su alfa.  
-primero. quiero disfrutar de una vida de pareja antes de tener hijos. Segundo, Si los tenemos antes, no tendremos mucha intimidad y tercero...-el alfa se acomodo sobre el peliazul mirándole deseoso y empezando a besarle amoroso los labios.

-creeme que quiero llenarme de mi semilla y darte todos los hijos que quieras pero más que eso... quiero disfrutarte. ¿Quien te dijo que eras el único egoísta?-yusaku se sorprendió un poco pero se relajo. Bien RyoKen admitía que deseaba tener hijos con el pero no tan pronto. El orden de los factores no altera el futuro. El seguiría siendo el único omega en la vida del alfa, tendrían hijos y tendrían vidas largas y felices.

Sus pensamientos se detienen al sentir como el alfa besaba su cuello amorosamente, dándole leves mordidas y lamidas breves.

-RyoKen... - gimio en voz baja el ojiverde arañando su espalda.  
-estas cerca de tu celo. Lo huelo en tu cuerpo. -  
-si... Ryu... -admitió el peliazul sin ninguna pena.  
-niño travieso-replicó el ojiamatista sin estar molesto. Con sus labios empieza a morder la oreja derecha del omega y con sus manos empieza a acariciarlo para volver a exitarlo. Sabía que su celo facilitaría mucho las cosas pero no podía dejarle todo el trabajo, debía ser cuidadoso con su omega. Ya con el tiempo provarian cosas nuevas.

Yusaku se sentía en el cielo y no parara de demostrarlo con gemidos y caricias hacia su amado. Las manos del mayor tocandole afectuosamente, deseoso y dispuesto a darle placer. Su boca se encargaba de darle placer en su rostro, labios y orejas de toda manera posible.

-eres un niño lascivo Yusaku... - mordisqueo su oreja mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones con una mano y la otra paseaba por su vientre y muslos. Yusaku no paraba de jadeando o removerse por el placer. Se sentia en el paraíso. Su celo ya estaba manifestándose pues sentía gran calor en su vientre y algo pegajoso escurrir entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo y mente ya se estaban preparando para recibir a su alfa.

-RyoKen... Por... Favor-el ojiamatista beso fervientemente a su novio que rogaba por su atención pero el ya tenía planes para su amante. Aunque estuviera ansioso de tomar su virginidad y deleitarse con su calor, tenía planes para su lindo y psicópata omega.

-paciencia Yusaku-el ronroneo cerca de su oído estímulo al omega a femoral fuertemente. Despacio empezó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha y con su cuerpo se ocupo a mantenerle las piernas abiertas.

Las distintas presiones sobre su miembro lo hacían gemir fuertemente, su otra mano le acariciaba su pecho y sus labios se dedicaban a besarlo o morder sus hombros o cuello. Yusaku jadeaba felizmente excitado por esas atenciones.

Tenía razón, su alfa es un excelente amante, le haría ver estrellas más de una vez.

Despacio, sintió algo largo y levemente delgado entraba dentro suyo. Gruño en protesta por la delicada intromisión. Así que Se atrevió a mirar quedandose estático brevemente ante la mirada depredadora del alfa.  
-el que te desee y quiera tomarte no significa que tu primera vez sea agresivo-lo beso ansioso mientras removida el dedo dentro del omega deleitandose con el calor y la forma que el joven debajo suyo lo apretába. Uso su cuerpo para levantarle un poco y embestir con su dedo con mayor profundidad.

Yusaku jadeando clamaba el nombre de su amante, pidiendo por más. Quería sentir el miembro duro de Kogami dentro suyo, que el nudo se formará y así dejarle preñado, hasta que recordó que tenía que esperar para tener hijos, su alfa le pidió tiempo para vivir como pareja, por el, le parecía bien.

Jadeo fuerte cuando el mayor empezó a usar dos dedos entró suyo y masturbarle con mayor énfasis.  
-¡oh Ryo... AAAH! - Yusaku grito en pleno extasis, su alfa le estaba dando tanto placer que le costaba seguirle el ritmo. Sus dedos entraban removiendose dentro y entraban y salían con cierta velocidad. Lo dilatanban bien, pronto podria recibir a su amante.

RyoKen por su parte esta a concentrado en darle placer a Yusaku, ignorando su dolorosa ereccion que goteaba líquido preseminal y se inchaba cada segundo. Quería entrar ya pero necesitaba debilitar esa delgada membrana que marcaba su pureza. Si lo hacía con su miembro podría causarle dolor y era un lujo que no podía darse. Eso asustaria a su omega y rechazaría el tener sexo otra vez por un largo rato.

Siendo francos. El lo deseaba muchísimo.

Yusaku por su parte, se sentía cerca de llegar a su orgasmo sin siquiera tener dentro a su alfa. Pero ni lo culpaba, el maldito peliblanco sabía como tocarlo, sabía como estimularlo con mucho placer, su celo lo dejaba mas sensible de lo normal, llevándolo a necesitar mas y responder mas rápido  
-¡RYU~! - sintió su mente ponerse en blanco así como la fuerte descarga eléctrica atravesar su columna. Era delicioso, el mejor orgasmo que había tenido. en sus celos anteriores si llegaba a culminar pero el sentimiento de frustración siempre quedaba aun cuando se tocaba con la prendas de su amante. mientras dejaba que su liquido seminal se esparciera por su abdomen manchándole y tambien a su pareja, sintió algo de dolor dentro de el, no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez se trataba del fuerte impulso del orgasmo.

gimio frustrado cuando sintió que los dedos de Ryuken salían de su cavidad pero antes de que pudiera protestar, sus labios fueron sellados con suaves besos y caricias dulces, tratándole delicadamente como si lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido.  
-Ryu~ken...-  
-se lo que quieres...-ronroneo el mayor contra sus labios-y te complaceré, pero seras niño bueno y me harás caso a lo que te voy a decir.-explico el peliblanco con caricias delicadas pero incitadoras. Yusaku por su parte logro llamarlo "bastardo" porque el mayor jugaba con su necesidad pero al mismo tiempo, su omega interno le decía que confiara en el, su alfa estaba actuando para su beneficio.

-ponte en cuatro y deja que yo haga el resto-ordeno con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amante omega. le parecio ligeramente divertido que Yusaku se molestara por pedirle algo tan simple ¿pero que se podía hacer? su dulce omega es bastante testarudo aun en sus celos. vio como el omega de cabello azul con rosa se incorporaba tembloroso hasta quedar en 4, dejando que su trasero mostrara lo mojado y necesitado que estaba. Ryuken abrió un cajón cercano a su cama para tomar un paquete de condones, hablo muy enserio cuando le dijo a su omega que deseaba tener una vida de pareja antes de comprometerse con un bebé. claro que pudieran vivirlas con un hijo de por medio pero no seria igual. ambos estarían preocupados por el bienstar de su hijo o hija que podían descuidar un poco su vida de pareja.

después de colocarse el profiláctico, se acerco a su novio y con la punta de su miembro empezó a tantear la entrada de su amante, introduciendo la punta y sacarla, nada mas para torturar un poco a Yusaku pero tambien una manera de acostumbrarlo despacio, vio como el peliazul gemia necesitado y movia sus caderas para que le cumpliera, incluso en medio de sus gemidos lo llamo "bastardo" sin hacerlo esperar mas, tomo sus caderas y fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente. Ryoken jadeo ante el apretado y caliente recibimiento, era delicioso y ansiaba por mas pero debía ser cuidadoso. asi que lento pero constante siguió entrando en Yusaku y conforme mas entraba, su omega gemia mas fuerte y modificaba su postura para que entrara un mas facilmente. no evito que un gemido ronco y grave brotara al momento que su miembro entro por completo y sus gonadas toparan con el suave trasero del omega. el peliblanco estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no arremeter contra su novio pero le importaba mas no lastimarlo que su propio placer asi que espero a que su Yusaku le diera una señal.

Yusaku por su parte, se sentía a morir tanto de placer como ligero dolor. su alfa lo había torturado un poco con su miembro entre introducirlo o no y el lo necesitaba ya. pero cuando empezó entrar lento pero delicioso, no evito sentirse complacido ante la introducción de su novio. se sentía tan bien, se abría paso entre su carne para darle placer, lagrimeo un poco por la mezcla de placer y molestia pero no se arrepentía. estaba perdiendo su virginidad con su único alfa escogido tal como lo quiso. hasta que lo sintió por completo, el peliblanco rozo algo dentro que lo hizo estremecer fuertemente al punto de acomodarse mejor para que su novio lo volviera a tocar, jadeo cual animal en celo aferrándose a las sabanas y cuando sintió que su cuerpo se había acoplado al miembro de su alfa, se acomodo un poco y movio las caderas deseando que su alfa lo intepretara para que diera inicio al excitante vaivén del coito.

y asi fue.

el inicio fue suave y lento, un ritmo gentil para que se acostumbrara su cuerpo al roce de su miembro. algo que tanto Yusaku como Ryuken disfrutaban bastante, pues la friccion de la carne humeda contra el duro miembro era simplemente satisfactorio, hasta que el peliblanco empezó a aumentar el ritmo, apoyándose agarrando firmemente las caderas de su omega, quien complacido jadeaba y gritaba de placer, hacia expresiones tan eróticas que sencillamente no podía pasar por alto y daba ciertos embistes mas agresivos para ver como su niño se quedaba sin aliento por el placer. Yusaku por su parte, se sentía en el cielo, mejor aun estaba teniendo sexo con su alfa, no podía mejorar mas.

hasta que el peliblanco rozo con algo dentro que le hizo abrir los ojos y gritar cual animal en celo.  
-lo encontré...-Kogami gemia excitado por la escrechez y calor de su novio, disfrutando de la calidez de tomar su cuerpo hasta que topo con algo suave y esponjoso dentro y cuando escucho a su novio gemir de esa forma, supo que dio con su punto G. acomodo a su cuerpo y el de Yusaku para poder embestir contra esa pequeña esponjita llena de nervios que bien estimulada lo llevaría a tener buenos orgasmos y dicho y hecho. el omega se derretia en los brazos de su alfa, parecía que Yusaku no recordaba nada, ni su nombre porque el peliazul solo gemia y gritaba por mas. claro que no enfocaría en solo estimular su próstata, sino tambien en masturbarle y morder su glandula que empezaba a sobresalir gracias al placer.

duraron asi entre gemidos y gritos con sus cuerpos sudorosos y con el ambiente calido combinado con hormonas desatadas por unos minutos mas hasta que las ultimas estocadas de su alfa dieron la culminación de su segundo orgasmo. que fue muchísimo mejor que el primero. su blanco semen se esparcio en la cama y su vientre pues se dejo caer completamente agotado, sintió como su alfa se inchaba y formaba el nudo dentro de el, algo que le parecio maravilloso pero al no sentir el calido semen de su alfa, recordó que aun no deseaba tener hijos, no tanto por egoísmo, sino para vivir plenamente como pareja.

pasaron unos minutos antes de que el alfa se deshinchara y el nudo se relajara para poder salir despacio. Ryoken se acostó al lado de su niño completamente cansado tanto por el ritual del marcaje como el sexo. débilmente sonrio y acaricio a su Yusaku del rostro.

-Yusaku-lo llamo con voz ronca y baja. el aludido, abrió sus ojos entre ligeros pestañeos y lentamente se fue hacia los brazos del alfa que le esperaba para mantenerlo tibio y protegido.  
-¿estas bien? ¿duele algo?-pregunto por cortesía, sin dejar de acariciarlo.  
-estoy bien..-dijo el peliazul en un tono complacido y feliz. bastante feliz.  
-je... valio la pena esperar mi Yusaku-ronroneo el alfa orgulloso de ver a su pareja complacido y sin dolor. el omega se había dormido lentamente encima del pecho de su amante con el sentimiento de seguridad y calidez en su corazón,

...

a la mañana siguiente.

era bastante tarde cuando Yusaku despertó pero por lo menos, fue el primero en levantarse. Ryoken seguía dormido plácidamente sin dejar de abrazarlo. el alfa dormia muy tranquilo en la cama permitiéndole unos momentos para pensar.

Yusaku sin dejar de acurrucarse en el pecho del alfa, suspiro bastante seguro. sus planes surgieron mejor de lo que esperaba. no solo era ya el omega de Ryoken, tambien es su pareja destinada, un golpe de suerte bastante afortunado. oficialmente son pareja y se habían entregado mutuamente. Yusaku sin dejar de acariciar el suave pecho de su novio sonrio complacido. además ningún otro omega tendría derecho a estar con su alfa, pues su novio se lo prometio, claro estaba el asunto del otro omega que seria la segunda pareja nada mas de puro nombre para no comprometer a su alfa con la ley. con el tiempo se acostumbraría a ver al otro omega de visita.

se fue levantando despacio pues aunque no le dolia, sentía la incomodidad de vacio dentro de su cuerpo. era mejor darse un baño, olia a sexo y semen. no es que le molestara el olor, pero lo pegajoso del semen si. a pasos lentos, fue caminando hasta llegar al baño dentro de la recamara. el blanco azulejo solo revelo lo evidente de la noche anterior con su débil reflejo. las marcas de mordidas de su amante, asi como uno que otro chupetón por su cuerpo pero no había rastro de sangre. mientras abria las llaves del paso de agua y regulaba la temperatura de la misma, pensó que su novio había sido tan cuidadoso para no lastimarlo en el momento que tomo su pureza. cosa que agradeció profundamente, pues secretamente estaba asustado que le doliera en el momento que introdujera su miembro dentro de el. afortunadamente no fue asi. mientras dejaba que agua lavara su cuerpo de todo rastro posible de la apasionada noche anterior suspiro relajado y complacido aun sin tener en su vientre un bebé.

-Yusaku...-escucho ser llamado por fuera de la habitación, su alfa había despertado y su corazón no pudo evitar latir rápidamente por encontrarse con su pareja.  
-estoy tomando una ducha-dijo en voz neutral pero no pudo ocultar el tono feliz en ella. no demoro mucho para que el mayor entrara al cuarto de baño y entrara a la regadera junto con el.  
-buenos días-el peliblanco tomo el rostro mojado de su ahora esposo y lo beso tiernamente. sintiendo como su corazón latia fuertemente y emocionado ante la cercania entre ellos. en el momento que despertó, se sintió un poco procupado al no ver a su pareja hasta que escucho la regadera arrojar agua. suspiro aliviado, había olvidado que su Yusaku detestaba estar sucio o por lo menos durar mucho tiempo con alguna parte de su cuerpo contaminada.  
-buenos días Ryuken-el ojiesmeralda le miro con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y no paso mucho para que lo abrazara. recordó su fantasia brevemente y no podía esperar que se cumpliera.

los dos duraron un rato bajo la regadera hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en usar la bañara y estar mas comodos. durante su baño, platicaron de muchas cosas de su pasado y futuro que tendrían juntos. el peliazul le confeso que quería tener dos hijos nada mas y al peliblanco le parecía perfecto. le aseguro a Yusaku que seria una madre estupenda, le daría los hijos mas bellos y sanos que haber pueda y si resultaban ser niñas, serán unas hermosas criaturas, que al crecer, los alfas y betas se matarían por estar con ellas. Ryoken le aseguro que ya odiaba a los malditos haciendo reir un poco al ojiesmeralda.

no tuvieron sexo en la bañera pero si un rato bastante intimo y cercano. el efecto del marcaje estaba cumpliendo su función estupendamente. después de bañarse y ponerse ropa, la pareja se dispuso a irse a desayunar. Fujiki se sorprendio que su alfa supiera cocinar. no era muy común ver un alfa preparar alimentos pero el peliblanco le explico que no le parecía justo que el omega tuviera todos los deberes de la casa, mejor era compartir las tareas equitativamente además, gustaba de cocinar. el omega admitió que no sabe nada de preparar alimentos mas que café y sopas instantáneas pero eso no desalentó al alfa. los dos desayunaron en un comodo silencio para terminar viendo una película en la sala, la cual no prestaron mucha atención porque estuvieron besándose gran parte del film hasta que terminaron teniendo sexo en el sofá en una nueva postura, donde Yusaku lo montaba y se movia a un delisioso ritmo. al finalizar completamente satisfechos, Ryoken tendría que mandar a lavar el mueble antes de que terminara su fin de semana juntos.

estuvieron todo el fin de semana asi. compartiendo sus planes a futuro, incluso donde vivirían. aunque era un poco pronto para que Yusaku se vaya de la casa de sus padres, era mal visto que un omega con pareja no viviera junto con el, lo hacia ver como un amante no deseado o que repudiaba a su alfa.  
asi que decidieron conseguir un departamento cerca de la casa de los padres de Yusaku. asi cuando el peliblanco fuera a trabajar, no se preocuparía que su pareja se quedara solo por largo rato. otra situación fue cuanto tiempo tendrán que esperar para tener hijos. Ryoken le ofrecio después de 5 años de vivir como pareja, cosa que le parecio bien a Yusaku, quería aprovechar al máximo a su pareja. claro que tuvieron sus contratiempos, como los trastornos obsesivos de Yusaku contra la psicopatía de Ryoken pero bastaba que se alejaran entre ellos un rato para tomar aire y volver a platicar con mayor calma. el sexo conformaba como principal actividad entre ellos, ningún sitio de la casa se quedo sin una buena parte del espectáculo que el duo montaba en especial la cama del cuarto de Ryuken y el cuarto de observación de la costa, donde por las noches podían ver la bioluminiscencia del mar, dándoles un hermoso espectáculo mientras hacían el amor pero ni las pequeñas estrellas en el mar podían compararse a las que ambos venían después del orgasmo tan maravilloso que tenían.

asi el fin de semana termino como el celo de Yusaku con el proceso de marcaje bien ejecutado y finalizado.

...

el tiempo paso y la pareja oficialmente estaba registrada ante la ley sobre su unión junto con Ian Specter, el amigo omega de Ryoken. Yusaku supo que su esposo no mentia sobre la mentalidad de su amigo. el peliblanco tenia sus propias manias como llamarlo "Revolver", su seudónimo en un videojuego desde que eran niños. el platinado no ocultaba su desden hacia el peliazul pues no paraba de hacerle comentarios hirientes sobre sus propios pensamientos egoístas y Yusaku intuia que el susodicho estaba enamorado de su alfa hasta que Ryoken le explico que el platinado no tenia familia ni otros amigos con quien estar, era natural para el sentirse amenazado por su presencia, además se añadía lo posesivo que se tornaba Yusaku hacia con el cuando algún omega sin enlazar se le acercaba.

la rivalidad de ambos omegas por la atención del ojiamatista se palpaba facilmente hasta que el alfa sufrio un accidente automovilístico bastante serio, lo cual lo llevo a cirugía. el platinado aun con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, era su forma de animar a Yusaku y darle confort, pues el omega sufria mucho por el pavor de perder a su alfa destinado y su familia no ayudaba mucho por mas que lo intentara. cuando el peliblanco salio de quirófano y se fue estabilizando lentamente, los omegas hicieron un pequeño pacto de paz. Yusaku dejaría que Specter visitara al alfa a su casa siempre y cuando el platinado respetara sus momentos de intimidad con el alfa. cuando el peliblanco se recupero y salio de alta del hospital, se llego a preguntar si era necesario romperse casi todos los huesos para que su mejor amigo y su esposo llegaran a un acuerdo.

Ryuken Kogami, el alfa que encontró a su destinado en una tarde cuando fue al supermercado en Yusaku Fujiki, el omega que decidio romper toda regla para ser el único en la vida del alfa.

-.-.-.-.

listo, que bonita historia tan locochona y drogada, ni yo me la creo.

se que esta medio fumada pero no me culpen, es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre este tema. la verdad quería ser un poco mas cruda pero ya tengo suficiente con mis otros ficks. ojala les hay les haya gustado, dejen reviews con amors y drogas duras owo

bye by byeeee

como nota, a las futuras hijas de Ryoken y Yusaku se me ocurrio llamarlas Maika e Yanhe. son personajes de vocaloid pero se me hizo lógico porque estos dos locos son hackers y estas son IAs además, se parecen mucho a estos dos. pero mas a Revolver.

listo, ya les di, ideas para un M-Preg :V


End file.
